It Happened One Night
by Indigo346
Summary: During an undercover assignment at a lesbian bar Jane and Maura discover their feelings for each other. A re-imagining of the episode, 'I Kissed a Girl'. femslash


**Rizzoli and Isles – It happened one night**

**This story takes place during the R&I episode "I kissed a girl" **

**Chapter 1 **

As she pulled open the door the pungent smell of beer and sweat poured into her lungs. Jane Rizzoli stepped inside, took a gulp of air and forced herself to walk forward through the bouncers and into the club. She had avoided this type of bar her whole life; terrified of what it would say about her to be here or what would happen if she let herself into a room where her fantasies could become a reality. Jane was only comfortable when she was in control and right now, even with her gun and her badge pressed tight against her waist, she was not in control.

Last night she had lain in bed imagining what today might be like. But as soon as she began to think about her best friend and colleague Maura Isles, tension crept into her body. Jane quickly opened her eyes, got out of bed, put her boxing gloves on and hit the punching bag until every muscle in her body ached and she was dripping with sweat.

When Jane woke up this morning she felt a warm body curved into hers. As she breathed in deeply she could smell the sweet, soft scent of Maura's perfume. Her eyes snapped open and all she could see was that she was spooning Maura from head to toe, and she was the naughty spoon. She looked down at the swell of Maura's breasts rising and falling with her breath and every muscle in Jane's her body tensed.

Panic immediately gripped her and as quietly as possible she eased her body away from Maura's and got out of bed. As she stepped into the kitchen and flicked on the light, she looked down and realized that she was still dressed in her boxing gear from last night. She had no memory of Maura coming over last night. She paced in the kitchen for about twenty minutes trying to figure out what to do.

She tried to force herself to forget how Maura's body felt pressed against hers. In an attempt to escape the thoughts running wildly through her head, Jane yanked on runners and sprinted around the block until she was too tired to think or feel anything.

When she had returned to her apartment, it was empty, the bed was made and Maura was nowhere in sight. If the bed hadn't been made Jane might have thought that she had imagined it all, but she knew that she didn't and she knew that she was going to have to face Maura tonight. Worst of all she was going to have to face her in a lesbian bar while she was on mock dates with other women. Jane was terrified that Maura was finally going to see through her, finally going to see that the touches and the glances that she passed off as friendly gestures were anything but. She didn't want to lose her best friend to her desires but it was becoming more and more difficult to fight them.

As she walked into the club that night she scanned the room and instantly recognized Maura at the bar faced away from her. Jane couldn't take her eyes off Maura. Through a hooded gaze she studied the curve of her waist and her long lean legs which were barely covered beneath a very short black checkered skirt. Maura turned around with her now full tray and Jane bit down hard as she saw the plunging neckline of Maura's black corseted top. Deep tension ran through her jaw and seeped into every muscle in her body but there was nowhere to run this time and she had no idea how she was going to hide it from Maura.

**Chapter 2 **

As Maura walked towards her the tension in Jane's body reached a breaking point. Jane began to panic and tried to cover Maura up with her jacket, saying, "Oh my god, put this on" while thrusting it at Maura.

Maura tilted her head dismissively and told Jane, "No, I'm undercover." As she gestured for Jane to follow her through the bar.

Jane followed Maura through the bar trying desperately to avert her eyes and not look at the soft sway of Maura's hips as she sauntered through the bar. She failed miserably and found herself noticeably staring at the curves of Maura's body.

As they reached the table, Jane looked down to avoid eye contact and awkwardly smiled as Maura left to go back to the bar. Jane tried to focus on the task at hand, her undercover job as a lesbian speed dater but she couldn't resist looking over at the bar to see if she could see Maura. As she did she caught Maura's eye for a beat too long and felt stripped bare by Maura's unflinching gaze. The tension in her body was reaching a fever point and she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the way that she was feeling from Maura forever.

She sat at the table waiting for her date, trying desperately not to think of the way Maura's soft skin had felt against her body when she woke up that morning. All day she had thought about why Maura had ended up in her bed. She knew that Maura had a key and they had had sleepovers when one of them was having a bad day or when they had had too much to drink but why last night? What had driven Maura into her bed? Jane didn't know how to ask Maura that question because whatever the answer was, it scared her.

As her first date, a woman named Miranda, began to describe coming out to her parents on their answering machine, Jane imagined what it might feel like to tell her parents that she was a lesbian. She shuttered at the thought and forced herself to listen intently to the story. For the first time that night she wasn't distracted and she was finally able to focus on the task at hand.

Miranda asked Jane, "How did you come out to your parents?" and Jane stumbled on her words searching for a plausible answer. As she tried to create a believable fiction she felt heat at her back and her heart began to pound again. She knew instantly who it was and she shifted slightly in her seat as Maura slid in close beside her and stopped with her entire body facing Jane and her full breasts inches from her face, and asked, "Ladies may I get you something to drink?".

Jane couldn't form a response. She stared, helplessly transfixed, lacking the self-control to pry her eyes away. Maura was close enough that Jane could smell her sweet perfume again and images of Maura's body wrapped into her own flooded through her mind. She looked up for a split second into Maura's eyes. In that second she realized that Maura was playing with her and from the look on her face it appeared she was enjoying it.

Anger surged through Jane's body as she realized that this was just a game for Maura. Jane had done everything she could think of to protect this friendship but in that moment she couldn't help wondering if it was worth protecting. Maura was teasing her just to watch her squirm.

Jane mustered the most monotone voice she could and dismissively muttered, "No we're good"

Maura reached in and grabbed Miranda's glass letting her breasts slide against Jane's shoulder as she did. Every muscle in Jane's shoulder tingled as the feel of Maura's body left her and was replaced by stale bar air. Another surge of anger ripped through Jane's body as she tried to forget the sensation and focus on the task at hand. She reminded herself, 'I'm undercover, I'm here to catch a killer' but the intensity of her longing pulsed through her entire body.

**Chapter 3 **

Jane went on quite a few speed dates after that, each one worse than the next. As Maura stopped by to grab the glass from her last date Jane let out an exasperated sign and wrung her hands through her hair and grunted, "Oh my god".

She heard a woman's voice say, "I like tall brunettes" and when she opened her eyes again a beautiful black haired woman was sitting across from her. She could sense aggression in her and she was definitely a bit dangerous, but at this point in the night there was something a little erotic about that, or maybe it was the incredible sexual tension that she had felt all night coupled with the fact that she knew it would never be sated.

"I'm Jane" she said awkwardly

"I know, I saw your profile. I'm Claire" The woman said matter-a-factly

"Can I get you another drink?" Jane asked

"No, I've had enough to get brave, the next stage is weepy." Claire stated.

Jane looked at her with a hint of admiration, this woman was ballsy and to the point, under different circumstances they could have been friends.

"That's ok, I don't mind" Jane said huskily. For the first time that night, Jane was flirting with one of her dates and she was enjoying it. She knew it couldn't go anywhere and she didn't want it to but there was something so refreshing about a woman who spoke her mind.

Soon after, the conversation with Claire changed and she became the prime suspect in the murder Jane was undercover to solve. Jane questioned her for the next twenty minutes or so and found out that Claire was probably the last person to see the victim alive. She knew that Claire was dangerous but that was kind of the appeal, the relationship could never go anywhere. So ironically, the fact that Claire was dangerous made flirting with her safe. She flirted with Claire for a while, brushed her hair out of her face and stroked her arm as she spoke. Later she could always tell the guys that she was prying information from her, but the truth was, this was the perfect situation to explore a part of herself that she pretended didn't exist.

**Chapter 4**

Jane went home that night deeply frustrated and immediately put on her boxing gloves and pounded the punching bag until her arms were weak. After a long workout she peeled off her sweaty clothes and stepped into a steaming hot shower. Jane massaged soap into her throbbing muscles as the hot water dripped down her aching body. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked into her bedroom to change into her pajamas.

She opened her door to her bedroom and stopped in shock as she saw Maura lying on her bed reading a copy of the Journal of Cell Biology.

"what are you doing here." Jane shouted

Maura looked up from her journal and studied Jane curiously, "reading an article on Matrix nanotopography as a regulator of cell function. Why are you shouting?"

Jane rolled her eyes, "For Christ's sake, I didn't expect to walk into my room half naked and find someone here."

Maura tilted her head and studied Jane closely watching a small drop of water travel down her neck and beneath the red towel that was wrapped around Jane's body. Then she looked back up at Jane who was watching her. "You seemed like you had a good time tonight with Claire."

"I was undercover Maur, I was acting." Jane walked past the bed and started looking in her closet for some night clothes.

Jane could feel Maura's eyes on her back as she searched for a shirt.

"it's perfectly natural to feel sexual attraction for someone of the same sex Jane. The Kinsey Institute has been producing studies on sexuality since the 1940's and they have conclusively proved that the majority of people both male and female exhibit both homosexual and heterosexual tendencies."

Jane held her towel tightly and whipped around to face Maura, "Are you trying to tell me something Maur?" Jane asked raising her eyebrows and slowing dropping her gaze to Maura breasts which were now rising and falling swiftly beneath her white tank top.

Maura gulped sensing the subtext in Jane's words and remained silent for a beat too long.

Jane stared into her eyes and watched emotions chase each other across them, "why are you here?"

"Co-sleeping is healthy it balances the stress hormone cortisol." Maura said as looked down and stared at her feet.

Jane laughed out loud, "So your just here for the cortisol?" she turned around and went back to her closet trying to find something to sleep in.

"Are you going to see her again?" Maura whispered staring at Jane's back.

"See who again?" Jane asked while putting yoga pants on underneath her towel.

" Claire." Maura said as she brushed imaginary dirt off the blanket. "She's dangerous Jane." Maura said

in an audible whisper as Jane pulled a t-shirt on over her towel and let the towel fall away from her body.

Jane paused for a moment, "So you don't want me to see Claire again because she's dangerous?" Jane turned around to face Maura and looked directly into her eyes, "or are you just worried that if I am with her it will stop you from getting your sleep hormone thing."

Maura licked her suddenly dry lips and stood up to face Jane, "I'm done pretending Jane, we both know this has nothing to do with sleep hormones."

Jane gulped in a big breath and ran her hands through her hair as she studied Maura's moistened lips, "What's it about then Maur? Spell it out for me because I have no idea what you want."

Maura lifted her hand to Jane's neck and ran her fingers along her clavicle and between her breasts. "Usually you rely on your instinct Jane, why are you ignoring them this time? Can you honestly say you don't know why I'm here? I am the last person to make assumptions but I have given you every possible signal here. How can you possibly not know?"

Maura studied Jane as she talked, searching for any sign that her feelings were reciprocated.

Maura moved closer to Jane "Maybe I just came over to figure out why you left me alone in your bed this morning. I felt you, your heart beating at my back, your breath hot against my neck and then you were gone. I'm a scientist; my logic is telling me that you wouldn't have left if you wanted me. My logic is telling me that you wouldn't flirt with another woman in front of me if you wanted me. But for the first time in my life I am going to ignore that logic because I need to hear it from you, tell me you don't want me Jane, tell me I'm imagining us. "

Jane closed her eyes tight as desire tore through her entire body. She tried one last time to hold back what she was feeling because she knew that doing this would make her more vulnerable than she had ever been in her life. When she opened her eyes and Maura had turned away and Jane knew that she couldn't let her leave. She reached out and ran her hand down the length of Maura's back until it reached the small dimples at the base of her spine. She felt Maura's body begin to shake beneath her fingertips.

"Dammit Maur, don't leave" Jane demanded with a hint of desperation.

Maura turned around, "what do you want?"

Jane smiled a lopsided grin, "I want you Maur, I always have."

The statement hung in the air for a split second, both of them aware that their relationship would be changed forever. Then unable to hold back any longer Jane pulled Maura into her arms and lowered her lips onto hers. As Maura's lips parted Jane's breath caught in her throat and her entire body began to shutter as she lifted Maura up and threw her onto the bed.

Maura smiled at Jane as she climbed on the bed beside her and wrapped her fingers in her hair. Jane studied Maura's eyes and her body became tense once again as she saw her desire reflected back at her. Jane slid her hands through Maura's hair and down her face, following the sensation with a trail of kisses until she finally reached her mouth and began to kiss her once again. This time she took her time exploring her lips and with every taste she could feel them both get hungrier and hungrier. Maura whimpered and writhed beneath her, sliding her legs around Jane's hips and arching her body into Jane's as the kiss deepened.

"Looks like I'm not going to need to go for a run tonight." Jane joked as she slid off Maura's thin t-shirt and lowered her lips onto Maura's heated flesh.


End file.
